Desperado
by Pachamama9
Summary: After taking the sword of Gryffindor from the Golden Trio, Griphook runs for his life. One-shot.


_A/N: After taking the sword of Gryffindor from the Golden Trio, Griphook runs for his life._

 _A/N: JK Rowling, in all her beauty, owns HP._

* * *

Griphook had struck a deal with the Golden Trio, and they had tried to deceive him. He hated anyone who tried to deceive him. He had never lied to anyone, and he despised those who lied to him. When he snatched that special, sparkling sword back from the humans, he pictured his family clapping and cheering as he restored their family name and made them famous as... As the goblins who brought back the sword of Gryffindor. Now, it was up to him. He no longer be a silly little banker. He would be like Harry Potter, the chosen one... He would be famous.

He gripped the sword with both hands, stumbling through Gringotts with a strange grin on his face, his pouch of coins swinging from his belt. Just the very presence of the weapon made him giddy. His fingers slid across the bejeweled handle, and he smiled. He didn't think he'd ever felt this happy... His legs were still aching and straining from when he had been tortured at Malfoy Manor (stupid humans, again), but he didn't care. He would be free now. Famous and free and—

His boot landed on something that was soft, yet hard beneath. He'd been too busy gawking over the sword to realize what was going on before his very eyes. There were corpses littering the floor... Where had all this...? He had to leave. He had to leave now. He took a step, grasped the sword, and—

A dark slash sent stinging pain across his chest. He opened his mouth, but he could not breathe. Why couldn't he breathe? There was red spilling over his nice white shirt and all over the beautiful sword, and he looked across the room at a dark, cloaked figure holding a wand. It had a strange face; no, that was not a face. That was a mask, a metal skull-like mask that covered a human face. Somehow, Griphook knew that the face was smiling, even though he could not see it.

His chest hurt. It hurt a lot and he could not breathe. He reached a hand to his chest and held the sword even tighter with the other. Another scarlet slash of pain and more blood spurted from him as the masked, cloaked human twirled his wand. It seemed too much of a graceful movement to be the spell that killed him, but that it was...

Griphook was on his knees now. He still had the sword tight in his left hand; he didn't think he'd ever held something this tightly in his entire life. He wished for magical properties that had saved that stupid boy in the stupid school ruled by that stupid human man... He wished for a miracle. He wished for anything, anything at all that could save him.

He wanted to see his daughter again; he laughed, because it was a good thing the humans had killed her, for now he could be with her.

The Death Eater human idiot cocked his head and sliced another gash into his skin, but this one was on his neck. It caused him so much pain that he began to choke on it. No, he was not choking on pain... He was choking on... He spit it up all over the corpse of one of his former employers. He was choking on blood. He was _drowning_ in blood.

Griphook was not going to let go of the sword. He need this sword he was not going to let go he was not going to let go he was never going to let—

Griphook was holding on to the sword.

Griphook was pressed cheek-to-cheek in a pile of corpses.

Griphook was still holding the sword.

Griphook was never letting go of that sword.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite, and review!_

 _Challenges used:_

 _Fanfiction Writing Month: November [628]_

 _365 Prompts - #247 (restriction) no dialogue_

 _The Golden Snitch - Through The Universe - #179 - Sunspot - (feeling) drowning_

 _Character Diversity Boot Camp - #32 (special), Griphook_

 _Non-Human Character Boot Camp - #28 (boot), Griphook_

 _If You Dare Challenge - #349 (Selfish)_

 _Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge - #1 (book title) Desperado_


End file.
